Strut Your Stuff!
by Rinoa Heartilly
Summary: What starts off as mere rumors turns into a worldwide Beauty Pageant! But who will win? Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and some other Final Fantasy 8 gals strut their stuff and go for gold!
1. Another day

Important Notes:  
  
- This is my VERY FIRST fanfic. If you're planning to review it, please take it easy on me ^_~  
  
- This fanfic is written ENTIRELY in Rinoa Heartilly's point of view.  
  
- This fanfic is only one installment of this story because I haven't had enough to write the whole thing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
[ Chapter 1 : Another day ]  
  
  
  
Gentle breezes could be heard blowing against the windows of my dorm room in the Balamb Garden Dormitory. Angelo's soft snoring could just be heard coming from the foot of my bed. But for some unknown reason, these sounds were enough to wake me up.  
  
Although I was now already awake, I continued to lay in bed with my eyes closed. I rolled over and opened my eyes once to check the time, but then I resumed my normal sleeping position and clamped my eyes shut again. It was only 5 am. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was still a bit dark.   
  
I didn't want to get up in fear of waking up my dog. I felt sorry for Angelo, as we had been training solemnly for the past week to prepare for the upcoming SeeD exam.   
  
I was determined to become a SeeD. I was willing to improve my fighting skills so that I could help my friends in battle instead of being helpless. I wanted to prove that I was capable of fighting when I really had to.  
  
Angelo had to fight alongside me too. Angelo plays a vital role in some of my attacks and also has to put up with me calling out various commands and stuff, which is why I'm letting the poor dog rest for our next training session later on today.  
  
The soft patter of footsteps could now be heard in the dormitory hallway. It seemed to be headed towards my room. I stayed in bed and continued to keep my eyes shut.  
  
I then heard the door quietly swing open. Angelo stirred, but didn't get up. The poor dog must've been really tired. Angelo would've usually gotten up and barked loudly to scare away anyone who dared harming us. Yet, the dog didn't budge.  
  
The door quietly shut and the stranger entered the room. They stealthily creeped towards my bed. I continued to pretend I was asleep in hope that the stranger would just leave. There wasn't much else I could do. My whole body felt frozen in fear.  
  
However, they didn't stop. They kept advancing forward. As the person finally got to my bed, they leaned so close to my face that I could feel their breath brushing against my skin. To my surprise, they softly kissed my cheek. At that instant, I knew it was Squall.  
  
My eyes slowly fluttered open. Even though it was still a bit dim, I could distinctly tell that Squall was smiling.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Heartilly," Squall greeted playfully.  
  
I raised my finger towards my lips and uttered a quiet, "Shhh..."  
  
I then pointed down to Angelo.  
  
"Oops," Squall apologetically whispered.   
  
Squall then got on my bed and lay down next to me. He put his arms around me and held me close to him. I smiled. Squall smiled back. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head up against Squall's strong chest.  
  
"Why are you up so early this morning?" I whispered to Squall.  
  
"I guess I just missed you too much..." he replied.  
  
That made me melt. I smiled at him and held him even tighter. He kissed my forehead, and then we both eventually managed to fall asleep again.  
  
A short while later, there was a loud knock on the door. Angelo finally woke up and started barking uncontinuously. Squall and I both ignored it.  
  
"Rinoa, you sleepy head! Wake up! Get ready and eat breakfast! Training starts in an hour and a half. Then you have a class before I take you to the fire caves for your prerequisite!" a familiar voice bellowed from the other side of the door.  
  
It was Quistis. The rest of the students and faculty at Garden called her Quistis, or Instructor Trepe. But to her close friends, and us she was known as Quisty. Quistis made me smile. She always took care of me. Although my SeeD exam wasn't for another month or so, Quistis wanted me to get an early start on things just to make sure that I'd pass. She wanted me to get to the Fire Caves early just to make sure that I'd get an excellent GF before anyone else got a chance to.  
  
Squall and I continued to ignore the barking, the knocking and the yelling. We were too tired to want to care. When Quistis noticed that I wasn't responding, she flung open the door.   
  
"My, my! What on earth are you doing here, Mr. Leonhart!?" Quistis asked in shock.  
  
Squall sat up, looked at Quistis and jokingly poked his tongue out at her. I laughed at him. Angelo finally stopped barking.  
  
"Wait a sec! That's my response!" I joked, reminiscing the night at the SeeD ball where Squall and I had first met.  
  
He smiled and Quisty started giggling. Quistis then resumed her serious state.  
  
"Did you know that you're breaching one of Garden's codes of conduct?" Quistis asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Whatever..." we all reply in unison, mocking Squall's ever-predictable line.  
  
Quisty and I giggled. Squall just sat there and smiled goofily.  
  
"Ok... Seriously... Start getting ready now ok? I'll see you at the Training Center at 0830 hours to review your fighting skills before we head to the Fire Cavern so that you'll still have plenty of time to practice using a GF before your exam! And don't forget to go to Class straight after Training!" Quistis said just before she left the room.  
  
Squall turned to me and kissed my cheek softly again.  
  
"I better let you get ready. I'll meet you at the Cafeteria for breakfast ok?" Squall said to me.  
  
I nodded. He then gave me a soft kiss on the lips and headed out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
I then stared at Angelo, whom was lazily slumped out on the floor.  
  
"Well Angelo, it's another day... Another training session..." I announced.  
  
Angelo whimpered in response.  
  
"I know how you feel... Don't worry. We'll be fine," I said, trying to comfort the dog.  
  
With that, I got up and started getting dressed and ready...  
  
  
  
( To be continued... )  



	2. Rants and Rumors

Important Notes:  
  
- This is ONLY my second fanfic. If you're planning to review it, please take it easy on me ^_~  
  
- This fanfic is written ENTIRELY in Rinoa Heartilly's point of view.  
  
- This fanfic is only the SECOND installment of this story. There'll definitely be more on the way!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
[ Chapter 2 : Rants and Rumors ]  
  
  
  
After I was fully dressed and ready for the day, I headed to the cafeteria where I was to rendezvous with Squall. Squall was already sitting patiently at a table, with two bowls of cereal already laid out on it, ready to be eaten. I walked over to the table and sat across from Squall.  
  
"Hello again," I greeted him.  
  
I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I could tell he was happy to see me again, yet he was reluctant to show it in public. He'd gone back to his normal, closed-off self. He only seems to show his true feelings when there aren't many people around.  
  
While in the middle of eating breakfast, Zell approached our table.  
  
"Hey hey! Do ya mind if I sit down with ya? I have some stuff to tell ya," Zell blurted out.  
  
"Sure you ca..." I started, but Zell had already taken one of the empty seats at our table.  
  
Zell made himself comfortable and had plunked his feet up on the table. That had put me off breakfast. I was sure that the Disciplinary Committee were gonna show up any minute to tell him off.  
  
"Sooo... Lovebirds... Have ya both heard the rumors about the event that whatchamacallit that's supposed to be coming up soon?" Zell asked.  
  
"Ummmm... The SeeD Exam?" I asked, unsure about what he was talking about.  
  
"No, no!!! That ummm.... Beauty Pageant! Yeah... That's right! The Beauty Pageant!" he announced.  
  
Squall and I both looked at each other. We both shrugged. Zell's jaw dropped as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! It's been going around since last night! Everyone's been talking about it!!!" Zell bellowed in shock.  
  
"... Whatever," Squall replied unenthusiastically.  
  
"Tch... Fine! So, Rinoa, are you going to enter?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know? I'll think about it," I replied.  
  
Just as Zell was about to say something else, the Disciplinary Committee had arrived, just as I had suspected. Seifer proudly marched up to us. He was the head of the Disciplinary Committee again.   
  
Headmaster Cid had allowed him a second shot at being a student of Balamb Garden, but Seifer wasn't a SeeD yet. Rumor has it that he'd been put on probation for the past few months and he's going to try and become a SeeD at the next exam. The one that I just so happen to be taking.  
  
"Chicken-Wuss... How many times do I have to tell you to KEEP YOUR FEET OFF THE DAMN TABLE!" Seifer yelled angrily.  
  
Zell quickly and obediently removed his feet from the table. The rest of the Disciplinary Committee marched out from behind Seifer. Fujin and Raijin. Zell looked fully chickened out.  
  
"Cool it, Seifer. Give him a break," I protested.  
  
"Yeah man! Gimme a break! I was only telling 'em about that Beauty Pageant thing!" Zell retorted.  
  
"Beauty Pageant?! Hah! I'd love to see YOU in that Fujin!" Raijin teased, staring directly at Fujin.  
  
Fujin scowled and kicked Raijin awfully hard in the shin. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Yeah Fujin! Why don't ya enter that?! It'd give us a good laugh for a day!" Seifer added, joining in on the harassment.  
  
Fujin couldn't retaliate. Seifer was her boss and she wouldn't dare oppose him. She remained quiet and endured the insults. I could tell that she was devastated. She just didn't want to let out her emotions.  
  
"Stop it! How could you both turn on your on friend? You should both be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Seifer! Have you no heart?" I yelled angrily.  
  
Seifer and Raijin stopped cackling.  
  
"Fine, princess. We'll stop. As for you, Chicken-Wuss, if we catch you with your feet up again, it'll be bye-bye hotdogs. We'll get your ass kicked out of this cafeteria for a VERY long time," Seifer reported.  
  
Squall scowled at Seifer just as Seifer and his posse turned and left.   
  
"Uhh... Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"8.24 am," Zell replied.  
  
"Oh no!!!!! I'm gonna be late for training! I have to go ok? It was nice talking to you Zell, and I'll see you in class, Squall!" I announced.  
  
I gave Squall a quick kiss before I left, then I bolted to my dorm room. I flung open the door, grabbed hold of my Blaster Edge (now upgraded to a Shooting Star), and I tugged Angelo along with me to the Training Center.  
  
Quistis was already waiting for me there.  
  
"Rinoa, you're late again..." Quistis informed.  
  
"I know... Sorry Quistis. There was some havoc in the cafeteria again," I replied.  
  
"Seifer and his posse picking on Squall again?" Quistis asked curiously.  
  
"Nah. Seifer picking on Zell. Then Raijin AND Seifer picking on Fujin," I told Quisty.  
  
Quisty looked at me wide-eyed. I nodded; signifying that what I had just told her was true.  
  
"Ok... Let's start training!!!" Quistis shouted excitedly...  
  
  
  
( To be continued... )  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Affirmative!

Important Notes:  
  
- This takes place after Rinoa and Quistis' training session in the previous chapter.  
  
- This fanfic is written ENTIRELY in Rinoa Heartilly's point of view.  
  
- This fanfic is the THIRD installment of this story. There'll definitely be more on the way!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
[ Chapter 3 : Affirmative! ]  
  
  
  
After our exhausting training session this morning, Quistis, Angelo and I headed to the 2F classroom. Angelo ran ahead of us both. I watched as the dog happily wagged it's tail, also leaving slobber all over the clean floors of the Garden at the same time. I giggled. Quistis didn't seem too pleased about it.  
  
We hurried into the classroom and I quickly took a seat somewhere. Angelo followed and slumped down next to where I was sitting. Quistis proudly walked to the front of the classroom and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Good morning class," Quistis greeted.  
  
We all greeted her in return. One of the guys in the back row let out a loud whistle. One of the kinds that you only use when trying to pick up or to signify that someone's looking sexy. Quistis gave him a greasy. The guy instantly shut up and sat upright.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make before class begins," Quistis informed.  
  
She looked at everyone as if to say, "Shut up and listen!" Everyone stopped talking and gave her their full attention.  
  
"Seeming that word's already starting to spread around, no thanks to a certain 'leak' from the Garden Festival Committee, and a somewhat LOUDMOUTH spreading the news, I'm going to satisfy your suspicions and tell you all what's going on."  
  
Everyone in the classroom, including Quistis, stared at Zell and Selphie. They both blushed.   
  
"It has been confirmed that President Laguna Loire of Esthar and the headmasters of each Garden have joined forces and are currently organizing a worldwide Beauty Pageant. The Pageant is apparently being held as a celebration of their unity," Quistis informed.  
  
A soft harmonious chatter quickly spread throughout the classroom. Everyone seemed somewhat confused and excited at the same time.  
  
"Quiet everyone! Unless you don't wanna find out more details," Quistis shouted.  
  
Silence fell upon the class once again.  
  
"Apparently, only students of Garden, including SeeDs, are allowed to enter the Pageant. The Pageant is meant for FEMALES only, so don't you guys get any ideas!" Quisty continued.  
  
Irvine and Zell stared at each other with menacing grins on their faces. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. I could just imagine what kind of evil scheme those two would plan for the Pageant.  
  
"More details about the Pageant will be posted up shortly around the Garden. Make sure you that you check them if you wish to enter. It is of utmost importance that you do," Quisty informed.  
  
I looked around the classroom again. Almost every girl in the room was gossiping to her friends about the Pageant. The guys seemed to pretty satisfied with the whole idea of staring at girls for a whole night. Irvine and Zell seemed to be planning and evil twist for the night.  
  
"Ok. That's it for news on the Pageant. Time to start class!" Quisty announced.  
  
Everyone became attentive once again, ready to start their working, in fear that Instructor Trepe would lose her patience...  
  
  
  
( To be continued... )  
  
  
  



	4. Thinking Ahead?

Important Notes:  
  
- This fic takes place just after the class in the previous chapter had finished and just before Rinoa's prerequisite.  
  
- This fanfic is written ENTIRELY in Rinoa Heartilly's point of view.  
  
- This fanfic is only one installment of this story because I haven't had enough to write the whole thing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
[ Chapter 4 : Thinking Ahead? ]  
  
  
  
Squall and I made our way out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, hand in hand. I had a short break before my prerequisite. I wanted to quickly grab something to eat before I left. We watched as most of the class overtook us in excitement. Zell and Irvine walked together, whispering things to each other. I automatically assumed that they were still planning their mischief for the Pageant. I smiled.  
  
"W-what's so funny?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oh... Just wondering what mischief those two are planning," I laughed.  
  
I watched Selphie walking by herself, sneakily following Irvine and Zell at a fair distance. She looked disappointed that Irvine was walking with Zell instead of her. Quistis quickened her pace and caught up with Selphie. She probably noticed what was going on too and decided to cheer up Selphie.  
  
Squall and I continued walking in silence. I had the urge to want to start a conversation with him, but I dismissed it. Sometimes it's best when we don't say anything. When we and I finally reached the cafeteria, we sat down at the closest table. Squall sat across from me. Angelo lay down underneath the table.  
  
"I've got about fifteen minutes before I have to meet Quistis at the front gate," I announced, breaking the silence.  
  
Squall didn't say anything. He just nodded in response.   
  
"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I asked.  
  
"I-I'm not hungry..." Squall answered.  
  
"Ok..." I replied.  
  
A few seconds later, Selphie enthusiastically skipped towards us, clutching a large stack of paper in her arms.   
  
"Hiyaaa guys!" Selphie chirped.  
  
"Hi Sefie!" I answered, trying to match her enthusiasm.  
  
She took a sheet from the top of her paper stack and handed it to me, looking as if she were going to trip over and drop the whole pile. I giggled a bit. Selphie struggled to regain her balance.   
  
"Heeeere ya go!" she bellowed enthusiastically.  
  
I took the paper from her and examined it carefully.  
  
"It has some more information about the Pageant. It has the criteria on it. I'm sposed to be pinning them up around Garden, but since you and Squall my best buddies, I thought I'd give you a copy first!" Selphie explained.  
  
"Thanks Sef!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Well... Gotta scoot! I have to pin these babies up all around Garden by the end of the day!" Selphie added.  
  
With that, Selphie took off. I waved to her just as she left. I started reading the sheet again, eager to find out more details about the Pageant. It seemed like a fun thing to do. It'd give me a break from all the hard work and training I've been doing lately. As I continued to read on, I found myself less enthusiastic about entering the Pageant.  
  
"I don't know if I want to enter this..." I told Squall.  
  
He looked at me blankly.  
  
"W-why?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't think that I could fulfil all their requirements," I replied.  
  
I handed Squall the sheet. I no longer seemed as eager as I was before to enter the Pageant. I seemed to have lost all of my self-esteem within a matter of moments. Squall remained silent for a few moments as he skimmed through the sheet, studying the Pageant details.   
  
"... The Pageant will be judged on poise, elegance, and professionality of a talent, which must be presented. Audience response and looks will be considered as a minor category in the criteria, but the winners will not be judged solely on that," Squall read out.  
  
"See? I don't have all that. Poise? Elegance? It's not me. And as for talent... What talent could I possibly possess that would be good enough for the rest of the world to see?" I replied.  
  
Squall put the sheet down on the table. It landed close to the edge of the table, looking as if it were going to fall off. Squall merely dismissed it, stretching out his hands towards mine and grabbing hold of them. The sheet finally fell of the table and floated towards the freshly polished floor.  
  
"... You have lots of talents to show!" he said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok then. Name one," I said, sounding unconvinced.  
  
"... Angelo," he replied.  
  
Angelo's ears shot up. The dog sat up and listened attentively.   
  
"Huh? What about Angelo?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"You trained Angelo. Do you realize how hard it is to train a dog to do anything? Let alone, training a dog how to defend you and heal you when you're fighting!" he informed.  
  
I was about to break into a fit of giggles at his suggestion, yet I managed to restrain myself. Instead, I looked into his greyish-blue eyes. They looked sincere. I could distinctively tell that Squall was being serious. I didn't want to hurt him by laughing, as he was trying to be as supportive as he could.  
  
"... But how am I supposed to use Angelo in the Pageant?" I replied.  
  
Squall remained silent for a few moments. I could tell he was deep in thought again. I was getting good at reading his body language now. I could tell what he was thinking by the way he moved and acted. Kind of like Quistis could a while back. Or maybe Squall was just very predictable?! No. I doubt that highly, otherwise everyone else would know what he was thinking too.  
  
"... Teach Angelo some tricks that are unique. Things that no one else has attempted before," Squall answered, finally breaking his silence.  
  
"... I guess so. It'll be tedious, but I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks Squall!" I said.  
  
I got up, leaned over the table and gave Squall a big hug.  
  
" Hmmm. Now for some food. I'll be back in a sec, Squall. You sure you don't want anything?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head. With that, I got up and headed towards the smell of the yummy food. I could see Seifer and his posse approaching from the corner of my eye. A few seconds later, they stopped in front of me, blocking my way to the food.  
  
"Ummm... Hi everyone," I greeted.  
  
Fujin and Raijin just stared at me blankly, as if they were some kind of hypnotic spell. But then again they're like that from time to time. It's all apart of being in the 'posse.' Seifer approached me as if he were trying to keep our conversation discreet.  
  
"... Rinoa. Instructor Trepe is looking for you. Better get over to the front gate before she goes mental," Seifer informed.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about my prerequisite! She's gonna kill me!" I bellowed out in shock.  
  
I slight feeling of dread had settled over me as I wondered what Quisty was gonna do when I got there. Would I be in trouble?  
  
"Thanks Seifer," I said appreciatively.  
  
He nodded. He and his posse then stormed off again. I quickly ran over to Squall.  
  
"Squall, change of plans. Too late for a snack. I have to go to my prerequisite. I forgot about it," I announced.  
  
Squall nodded approvingly. Angelo stood up.  
  
"We'll talk later ok? Meet me at the Quad," I instructed.  
  
I gave Squall a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed towards my dorm room. Angelo ran behind me, practically nipping at my heels. I quickly grabbed my Blaster Edge from our room and dashed off again towards the front gate. Quisty was waiting there patiently, with her arms crossed.  
  
"Rinoa. You're late again," Quisty informed.  
  
I stood there for a moment, catching my breath. Angelo seemed to be doing the same thing.  
  
"... Sorry Quisty. I kinda... Forgot all about it," I said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok. I'm getting used to it. But you have to learn how to be on time. Sometimes, time is essential," she explained.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try being on time though. I promise," I replied.  
  
"That's alright... Okay. Let's head towards the Fire Cavern..." she instructed.  
  
With that, we headed towards the Fire Cavern for my prerequisite. As nervous as I was, I still had Squall and the Pageant swimming around in my thoughts. I guess all of that would have to wait until later...   
  
  
  
( To be continued... )  



End file.
